The Day I Left the Womb
by ThisIsWhereMyPseudonymShouldBe
Summary: Adam thinks about his life and family. Song-Fic


**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or The Day I Left the Womb by Escape the Fate.**

**Adam's POV**

I stood in the empty drama room; Eli and Becky were fighting… again. This has become a viscous cycle either Eli or Becky would find something wrong with the script and it would suddenly be World War 3. Your probably wondering what happened to all the other drama members well the second Eli and Becky start fighting they left the room so it's just me and my thoughts. I glance around the room looking for something to occupy my time. I thought for a couple of seconds before picking up my guitar. It's a hidden talent of mine, I could play guitar, only Drew knows. I use it as sort of a therapy, an escape from the world through music. I thought a bit before taking my iPod out. I turned it on shuffle to see what song the piece of technology in my hand would chose. I looked at the song for a second knowing the impact I felt each time I heard or played it. I decided to play it seeing it was the anniversary of my parents decision to get divorced. I began to strum the guitar in the soft melody of the song. I open my mouth and started too sing the memorized lyrics.

_**Mother, where are you today?**_

_**You took a piece of me the day you went away,**_

I may have only been three, but I felt the impact of my mother leaving.

"_Mommy where are you going?" a small girl questioned the older woman._

"_Sweetie I'm moving to the states," she quickly brushed the girl aside_

"_Why?" the brunette asked tears forming in her eyes_

"_Because me and daddy don't love each other," she answered_

"_But don't you love me?" the girl asked again but her only response was the sound of the door slamming._

_**No recollection nor the smell of your perfume,**_

_**I took a piece of you the day I left the womb.**_

I don't remember her, she never visited and I never saw her after that day. I remember crying and crying about her absence, but she would never be there to comfort me. All I knew is that she is part of me and I am part of her.

_**Brother, put your needles down.**_

_**The best thing for you is to leave this awful town.**_

_**Pretty soon, you'll have kids to feed. **_

_**If you see mother, tell her I can sing.**_

I have a brother, no not Drew but a biological brother. But what does it matter he's a drug addict and I never see him either. I just wish he'd give up the drugs and leave the awful town that's feeding his addiction. He's twenty-four and has so much life ahead of him. I want him to grow up and have a wife and family. I always told him if you see mom sometime tell her I can and will make something of myself.

_**Please don't worry, I am doing fine.**_

_**You're much too busy, to even find the time,**_

Thinking back my mother never had time for me when she was here, but she definitely doesn't have time for me after she left. She's too busy I always told myself when I was younger. She couldn't find the time for me.

_**So use your chemicals and take this to your grave,**_

_**The boys you left are men you didn't raise.**_

She was all for the night life, she was in reality thirty with two kids to take care of, but she acted like she was sixteen without a care in the world. She would come home high or drunk or both. She was dangerous and now I know that. Anthony and me are the men she never nurtured, raised, or even paid attention to.

_**And daddy, how are you today?**_

_**You must be proud of the boys that you have raised.**_

I have so much respect for my dad. He raised Anthony and me well; Anthony just got mixed up with the wrong crowd. Not a day goes by that I don't want to at least try and make him proud

_**Your withered heart, and everything its seen,**_

_**Your cuts and calloused hands, you had kids to feed.**_

He's has been through hell and back. Being divorced and left with an eleven year old and a three year old, not knowing how to take care of a girl but trying nonetheless. He stepped up and tried his hardest to make things work, to manage on his own. He remarried when I was twelve bringing Audra and Drew into our lives. He's always been here for me.

_**Please don't worry, I am doing fine.**_

_**You're much too busy, to even find the time,**_

_**So use your chemicals and take this to your grave,**_

_**The boys you left are men you didn't raise.**_

I finished the last verse with all the passion and anger I had in my body. I heard slow clapping behind me, I nearly dropped the guitar it scared me that bad. I whipped around to see Mrs. Dawes, Eli and Clare standing at the doorway.

"Mr. Torres you sure do have a talent for music," Mrs. Dawes commented entering the room.

"Yeah Adam," Clare stated.

"Why didn't you tell us you could play? Or sing for that matter?" Eli asked

"Never came up," I answered looking back at my guitar.

**Author's Note: So I was listening to this song and at first I was going to write it in Clare's perspective, but then I would have to change all kinds of stuff with the original song so I decided against it. **


End file.
